Orthodontics is a specialty of dentistry that is concerned with improvement of the general appearance of a patient's teeth and also the correction of malocclusions, crookedness and other flaws of the teeth. Orthodontic braces are devices that are placed on a patient's teeth by a dental practitioner. Often, such orthodontic braces are periodically adjusted by the dental practitioner to help align and straighten the teeth. Treatment by the dental practitioner may help in repositioning the teeth to correct flaws and improve the general appearance of the patient.
The dental practitioner may take impressions and capture X-ray images of the teeth and the surrounding skeletal structure. The X-ray images may be generated via digital radiography in which a digital image capture device is used for recording the X-ray images, and subsequently the X-ray images are saved as digital files. The X-ray images may include panoramic X-rays and cephalometric X-rays. The panoramic X-rays may show the relative positions of the teeth over the upper jaw and the lower jaw. The cephalometric X-rays may show the skeletal relationships associated with the teeth in different views of the head. Lateral cephalometric X-rays are in most cases taken from the right side of a patient's face. The cephalometric X-ray may also provide information about various angles and relationships associated with the teeth and the surrounding facial skeletal structure. Cephalometric analysis is the study of the dental and skeletal relationships in the head. Cephalometric software may be used to help calculate the angles and measurements for cephalometric analysis from the digital cephalometric X-rays.
Cone beam computed tomography (CBCT) involves the use of a rotating CBCT scanner, combined with a digital computer, to obtain images of the teeth and surrounding bone structure, soft tissue, muscle, blood vessels, etc. CBCT may be used in a dental practitioner's office to generate cross sectional images of teeth and the surrounding bone structure, soft tissue, muscle, blood vessels, etc. During a CBCT scan, the CBCT scanner rotates around the patient's head and may obtain hundreds of distinct CBCT images. The scanning software collects and analyzes the CBCT images to generate three-dimensional anatomical data. The three-dimensional anatomical data can then be manipulated and visualized with specialized software to allow for cephalometric analysis of the CBCT images.
Intra-oral imaging system is a diagnostic equipment that allows a dental practitioner to see the inside of a patient's mouth and display the topographical characteristics of teeth on a display monitor. Certain three-dimensional (3D) intra-oral imagers may be comprised of an intra-oral camera with a light source. The 3D intra-oral imager may be inserted into the oral cavity of a patient by a dental practitioner. After insertion of the intra-oral imager into the oral cavity, the dental practitioner may capture images of visible parts of the teeth and the gingivae.
A dental practitioner may write a prescription based on an analysis of the impression of the teeth, the X-ray images, the CBCT images, intra-oral imagery, etc. While performing the analysis the dental practitioner may use software for cephalometric analysis of the CBCT images, the panoramic X-rays, and the cephalometric X-rays. The prescription written by the dental practitioner may be used to manufacture an orthodontic brace or aligners. In a traditional orthodontic brace, wires interact with brackets to move teeth to a desired position. Periodic adjustments are needed to the orthodontic brace for satisfactory completion of treatment. Other methods that use clear removable plastic aligners that level and align teeth may also be used by certain dental practitioners.
As described above, digital imagery is widely used in dental diagnosis and treatment planning Three-dimensional models that represent teeth may be used for performing various operations related to dentistry, such as the design of braces or aligners. Such models of teeth may be manipulated within a three-dimensional graphics system for providing various types of display for use by a dental practitioner. The models may comprise three-dimensional digital representations of a patient's teeth and may be also referred to as virtual models (as opposed to physical models that may be cast in plaster). Software platforms may allow dental practitioners to modify virtual models (i.e., three-dimensional digital representations) of a patient's teeth, where the virtual models are suspended in space on display screens.